


drinks and dinner

by snottygrrl



Series: locked inside series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ginny knows how harry feels about draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinks and dinner

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** unrequited h/d, clueless!draco  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is the second for [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/) from the [quote-a-line-meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/145474.html). she picked two lines. this one is from my one and only het, [locked inside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129672) (and incidentally, this is the actually the only line i didn't get from the few that played the meme-age [*preens*]). _locked inside_ is gw/dm (though really it is actually more gen than relationship). i wrote it towards the v. beginning of my hp adventure, and part way through i became enthralled with h/d. it rather shows in the one scene between the boys in the fic. also, the fic pov switches per scene between draco (who is fighting a curse) and ginny (who is waiting for him to get better). so this drabble wanted to be a set - one from each.

Watching Harry drain his drink, Draco felt oddly saddened that their evening was coming to an end. "Another round?"

Harry smiled. "No, it's getting late. I've work and you best get home to your fiancée."

Guilt washed over Draco. "Harry, I never meant to -"

"Draco, don't," Harry admonished softly.

"It's just that I know how much you care for her -"

"As do you. Ginny loves you, Draco. Things are as they should be."

Despite his words, Harry seemed so melancholy that Draco had an uncontrollable need to make him smile. "Come to dinner tomorrow night."

Harry brightened. "I'd like that."

~*~*~

They'd just sat down to dinner and when Draco dished some lasagna and passed it over to him, Ginny could see it plain as day in Harry's eyes.

She understood the feelings reflected there, a combination of gratitude for a piece of Draco's attention, the longing for something more than what he's given, and guilt for not being satisfied with what you have.

Ginny was fairly certain that Draco must be at least unconsciously aware of Harry's adoration. What she wondered was whether Draco knew he loved him in return. And even more importantly what she should do about it.

  
~~fin


End file.
